El por qué de la pobreza de la familia Weasley
by xdeadlywhisperx
Summary: Lo que nunca te esperarías leer. Historia compartida con LadyMinerva. Esperemos que os guste xD AVISO: Es de un humor un poco extraño...


DE CÓMO HARRY Y HERMIONE DEJAN A LOS WEASLEY 

"EN MANTILLAS".

Harry estaba en casa de Ron desde hacía un día. Esto era debido a que Harry ya no cabía en casa de los Dursley. ES decir, tenían que tirar el tabique que separaba las habitaciones de Harry y Dudley para que Dudley cupiera. Entonces, Harry había estado en la alacena durante todo el verano, y había pensado el ir a pasar 4 días en casa de los Weasley.

Era por la mañana. Harry y Ron acababan de hacer la cama cuando entraron Fred y George por la puerta:

-Pequeño y dulce Ronnie, aquí tenemos tu nueva túnica de gala – comenzó Fred ¡Tacháaaaaaaan!

El chico pelirrojo dejó al descubierto una túnica rosa de terciopelo de mangas anchas y más largas de los normal, con bordados de flores en oro (y cuando decimos oro sólo nos referimos al color dorado, porque con lo gordos y aprovechados que eran Harry y Hermione todos los veranos, no se podían permitir verdaderos bordados de oro). La túnica, además, llevaba una raja hasta la rodilla.

Ron miró a Harry, y seguidamente a sus hermanos:

-¡Pero cómo se os ocurre? ¡Ni en broma me voy a poner yo eso!

-Ohhh – gimió George – Has hecho que tus hermanos gasten y precioso y vital dinero en ti, para ahora esto. ¡Qué crueldad!

-Bueeeno, está bien – dijo Ron, sin pensárselo mucho.

Ron se puso la túnica y comenzó a mirarse en el espejo y a poner posturitas de "Miss", cuanod entraron Hermione y Ginny, que quedaron boquiabiertas.

-Uhhh... Ron... Yo no conocía esa faceta tuya... – dijo Hermione, sentándose junto a Harry.

-Ya sé dónde han ido a parar todas mis faldas – repuso Ginny.

Ron la miró con cara asesina:

-Ginny, Ginny... Qué graciosa te vuelves cuando Potter está delante, ¿eh?

Ginny salió de la habitación pegando brincos como las cabras, pero sonrosada, triste y llorando.

-Igualica que Mirtle – dijo Hermione, mientras se sacaba un moco con la varita.

Quedaban tres días para que el expreso de Hogwarts los llevase al colegio, y aún no habían comprado los libros. Así que utilizaron los polvos _Flu_ para llegar al callejón Diagon. El primero fue Ron:

- ¡Callejón Diagon! – dijo con energía. Y desapareció.

- El siguiente serás tú, Harry – dijo Molly poniendo cara de "veremos a ver".

Harry cogió un puñaico de polvos _Flu _y se adentró en la chimenea de los Weasley. Dijo, en voz muy alta:

- ¡Chechemarucheche!

- ¡Iá!- Respondó Hermione - ¡Ah, no calla, que se ha equivocao!

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – Preguntó Molly, poniéndose la mano en la frente, agachando la cabeza y pensando "este crío no... este crío no... este crío DIRECTAMENTE no".

- Chechemarucheche – dijo, seriamente, su marido Arthur.

- Eso me pareció oír – repuso Molly – Bueno, vamos al callejón Digón que ya aparecerá Harry.

- Es Dia-gon – Dijo Fred – asintiendo negativamente.

Cuando lo resolvieron todo, aparecieron en el callejón Knockturn, y salieron "tos" llenos de mierda, pero con la ropa limpia (como Harry en la segunda peli).

Se fueron a Gringotts y, cuando estaban en la puerta, Harry salió con la manos llenas de sangre, y, sonriendo, dijo:

- Me he quedado encerrado con un gnomo de manos de cuchilla, más simpático... Ha insistido en que le estreche la mano, y me ha sacado de allí. ¿Dónde vamos?

- ¡ A Flourish y Blotts! – dijo Molly, diciéndolo como Guerrero Luna, con las manos en forma de "poner los cuernos" y dando vueltas. Y le metió el ojo a alguien; era Malfoy, Draco Malfoy:

- Hola; Sangre Sucia, Weasly, novia de Potter y... – volvío la cabeza al escalabrao – San Potter.

- Buenas noches, Malfoy,

- Permíteme decirte que es de día.

- Ah, perdona, yo creía que tu "piazo" cabeza rubia era la luna.

- ¿Mande? – dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las letras, como siempre.

De repente un _boggart _apareció por la esquina del callejón Knockturn y, al ver a Malfoy, se convirtió en Hagrid, que lo mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de ver a Hermione y convertirse en una nota en la que ponía: "¡NO QUEREMOS QUE VENGAS MÁS A CASA DE LOS WEASLEY, QUE ESTAMOS POBRES, JOER!"

Hermione se puso a llorar. Ginny se puso delante del _boggart _y éste se convirtió en una maceta. Ron miró a su hermana sorprendido:

-¿Desde cuándo te dan miedo las macetas?

-Déjame en passss – contestó la pequeña pelirroja.

Harry, tan valiente como su fama había hecho que fuera, se puso delante del _boggart, _que inmediatamente se convirtió en el profesor Dumbledore, con los labios pintaos de rojo, con traje de sevillanas (femenino) y cantando:

-Papi Papi, Papi Chulo, Papi Papi Papi, ven a mí (ven a mí) – mientras avanzaba hacia Harry procurando adoptar posturas eróticas.

-¡_Riddikulo_!- Dumbledore, adoptó de repente su traje original, el de siempre, porque más ridículo no podía estar.

- Vamos – dijo Hermione – Seguidme y compraremos los libros.

- ¿Seguir a Hermione? ¿Y por qué no podríamos seguir mariposas!

Mientras Harry seguía a los demás, todavía oía en su cabeza ese horrible sonido. ¡Él no era el "Papi" de nadie!

Ginny miraba a las plantas temblando, y Hermione desconfiaba de los Weasley.

Llegaron a la librería y Molly dijo a Hermione, Harry y Ron, que podían ir a darse un paseo y a comprar los ingredientes para Pociones de este año. Cuando iban para la tienda, pasaron por una heladería, Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron. Éste sacó dos _knuts _y dijo: "Es todo lo que le queda a mi familia, pero..."

Hermione lo cortó: "Vamos, Ron, tú que llevas el dinero a mano; invítanos".

Al final salieron de la tienda. A Ron le habían robado la camiseta que llevaba debajo de la túnica, Hermione con un helado y Harry con un bollo súper-extra-mega-caro. Y ya de paso, le compraron una maceta a Ginny, que nunca estaba de más.

Ron se miró a sí mismo: Semidesnudo. Su túnica de segunda mano no le llegaba ni a la barriga. De repente, pasó McGonagall en monopatín, y le quitó los pantalones.

-¡Ja, ja! – dijo, como Nelson, la agradable profesora.

Ron se miró hacia abajo (ahí) y descubrió que no llevaba calzoncillos.

-Toma, Ron, tápate con el cactus de Ginny – dijo Hermione, muy generosa ella.

Harry se tropezó con una piedra de 2x2 metros.

-Me pregunto cómo no la habré visto, la podría haber evitado.

-Ya, pero es que te he tenío que quitar las gafas porque el oculista me ha dicho que tengo miopía, Harry – dijo Hermione, mientras le quitaba la diadema a Ginny pa' ponérsela ella - No te importa, ¿verdad, Harry?

-Noooo... Qué va... Pa' qué, pa' qué.

La piedra se dio la vuelta, era Hagrid.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Yo he venido a comprarme esta nueva varita, que me ha costado 100 galeones. ¿Os gusta?

- Bieeeeeeen- dijo Hermione – Te la cambio por la mía. Y cogió la varita nueva de Hagrid y se la cambió por la suya, "to" llena de mierda y pegada con esparadrapo. Hagrid la miró sonriente. Sabía que había hecho un buen cambio: "Con la mierda de Hermione, que hay en esta varita, podré clonarla pa' que hayan, por lo menos, tirando por lo bajini, ocho Hermiones".

Se puso tan contento que escupió a Harry en el cogote.

-Creo que voy a comprarme unas gafas nuevas- dijo éste – Ron, cómpramelas tú que mis 10000000000 galeones están en el bolsillo y no "mapetece" cogerlos.

Fueron al oculista mágico. Harry tenía la vista fatal, pero como no quería que lo operasen, le robó las gafas al oculista e hizo que Ron se hiciera pasar por él (Harry). Cuando Ron y Harry salieron del oculista, el primero tenía un ojo a la virulé como _Ojoloco _Moody.

Fueron a la librería a reunirse con los demás Weasly, que se preguntaban dónde habría ido a parar todo su dinero. Echaron la bronca a Ron por ir sin dinero y sin ingredientes, pero, al fin y al cabo, todo eso tenía una ventaja, siempre podrían utilizar el ojo de Ron en clase de Pociones.

Anduvieron a comprarle una túnica a Ron. Harry tuvo el honor de pagársela. Salieron de la tienda tan contentos, cuando Hermione se encontró una túnica raída en el suelo:

-Toma, Ron, te la cambio por la tuya.

Volvieron a casa como pudieron, y Hermione no paraba de presumir de:

-La diadema de Ginny.

-Las gafas de Harry.

-Los calzoncillos de Fred.

-Un trozo de pelo de George pegado a su propio pelo con la cinta adhesiva _muggle _de Arthur.

-La varita de Hagrid.

-La túnica de Ron.

-Un zapato de Molly.

-Las plumas de Hedwig.

Esa noche, Harry y Hermione sacaron a los Weasley a dormir en el jardín, mientras ellos comían y dormían cómodamente, en La madriguera, la casa de su "mejor" amigo Ron.


End file.
